User blog:DoomKitty13/FABULOUS HOMES OF ENTITY Ep 2
Ore1.png|Sergeant Ore strikes a pose at the entrance to his ship Ore2.png|Ore pours Doom a tall iced tea and talks about inspiration Ore3.png|Ore proudly introduces Doom to Mr. Flubumbins, the pet rock Ore4.png|Ore's Granok Nexmas tree, the origin of our guild's tree trimming frenzy Welcome back to FABULOUS HOMES OF ENTITY! Today I the immense pleasure of chatting with one of my favorite "sweet rocks", Sergeant Ore. Ore was generous to take time out fo his day for an impromptu interview, as I stole some quiet time in game while my father, who flew into to town for the holidays, slept off some jet lag. I've been to Ore's place a few times, to beat up the baddies in the boxing gym and take their stuff. Ore's plot is beyond amazing - the attention to scale, every tiny detail, the cohesive flow of the property, is astounding. It literally feels like you walked into a quest hub. Plot Name: Outpost 0R3 (That's zero, R, three) Created by: Sergeant Ore DK: Thanks for hanging out with me on the fly today Ore! I'm a HUGE fan of your plot and am so thrilled to share it with everyone! What was the inspiration for your plot design? ORE: I really love every aspect of this character's race/class/path combo, and I thought using the rocket house as an actual ship would give the feel of this toon running around working as a mercenary. Boy, does it work! DK: It DOES! I cannot believe how many items you got in here, and the overall vibe is a true tribute to the Granok race. Out of all this, is there one spot or item grouping that is extra special to you? A favorite corner? ORE: Hmmm... asking me to choose a favorite spot, it's like asking me to choose a favorite child. DK: Great answer! Ok then how about this one - if you could choose the next decor item to be available, what would it be? ORE: Ooooh, I'd choose that standing dual screen exile display by the guild bank in Thayd! That, or a TANK!! DK: Both are great ideas! OK, last question ... ORE: Shoot! DK: Favorite plushie - GO! ORE: OH! Umm... My pet rock! Mr. Flubumbins! DK: Best.Name.EVER. *gently pats Mr. Flubumbins* Ore has an epic sense of humor and a true gift for creating atmosphere. Ore's Nexmas tree of awesomeness is what spawned our guild's tree trimming frenzy! Because BEER. Want to see more? Drop by for a beer and wander around Outpost 0R3 basking in all its Granok glory. Be sure to tell Ore that Doom sent ya! Stay tuned for the next chapter, when I attempt yet again to share with you a MIND blowing custom waterfall that actually SHIMMERS!!! Or, I may just randomly abduct another player and make them talk. Wherever the mood take me... (Are you a sloppy housing junkie and super excited about your space? Want to share your little slice of the Nexus and your inspiration with rest of us space cupcakes? Message me in game - Doom Kitty, entity server, exile - and ask me to come visit! Play Dominion? No problem? Message me on Doom Kitty and I'll meet you on my fluffy pink Chua! Because I'm all about your space :) Til next time, *HUGS and PLUSHIES!* Doom Kitty XOXOXO Category:Blog posts